


In the Know

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas finds out Henry's secret, and is shocked to learn that Henry hasn't told Jo yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kythe42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/gifts).



> The prompt was: "silly AU where everyone knows Henry's secret except Jo". This gets a little ridiculous, but I hope you enjoy it! :D

“Detective Martinez!” Lucas greeted as Jo walked into the morgue. Smiling widely, she returned the greeting, including Henry in her hello.

“Hello, Detective.” Henry said with a warm smile, his hands buried deep in the latest victim’s stomach. 

Jo smiled back, and didn’t even wrinkle her nose at the smell, and that was a definite sign that she spent too much time in the morgue. Not that either Lucas or Henry were complaining. Oh, Lucas had known from day one that he would never have a shot (even if he had offered to get her coffee), but they had become closer over the many cases they had all worked together and Lucas counted her as a friend. 

“What have you got?” she asked, nodding her head at the body. 

“This victim is rather fascinating actually,” Henry said, as he pulled his hands, and something small and dark out of the body. He held his hand open, and Jo and Lucas both leaned in (Lucas getting much closer to the object in Henry’s hand than Jo). 

“Is that a..frog?” Jo asked, looking curious and only slightly disgusted. 

“It’s a type of poison dart frog known as the Phantasmal poison frog. They’re extremely toxic, which would match with the amounts of epibatidine we found in the victim’s system. They’re found only Ecuador.” Henry brought the frog closer to his face and peered at it. “How it ended up in this man’s stomach in New York City is what will bring us to his killer.” 

“Death by poison frog,” Lucas said, his grin widening at the ridiculous and cool nature of the death. “What a way to go. I bet that’s never happened to you, has it, Henry?”

“What?” Jo asked, looking confused. 

Henry’s eyes had widened, and Lucas could recognize the universal facial expression for “stop talking now” when he saw it. Lucas was confused. He had only known Henry’s secret for about two weeks now, (and what a rollercoaster that had been--if Lucas had known what was going to happen when he started playing with that antique sword he found in Abe’s antique shop, he probably wouldn’t have picked it up in the first place) and he had thought for sure that Jo had known for a while. 

“Oh, um,” he said, clearing his throat, “it’s, uh, from a movie.” 

Jo nodded once, clearly still confused, but buying his explanation. She turned back to Henry. 

“Hanson and I will start going back over the suspect list to see if there’s a connection to the frog or Ecuador. We could use your help sifting through the info, after you’re done here.” 

Henry smiled again, warm with just a touch of flirty, and Lucas ducked his head. He felt almost like he should give them a moment. 

“I will be up shortly.” 

Jo returned his smile, nodded at Lucas, and walked out of the morgue. 

“Lucas…” Henry began, his voice low and stern.

Lucas held up his hands in defense. “I’m sorry! I thought she knew.” 

“My office. Now.” 

Lucas followed Henry in quietly, and he couldn’t help but compare it to the many times he had been called into the principal’s office. One would have thought that the teachers at his high school would have learned to tell the difference between real and fake blood after the third time. Lucas couldn’t help it if he was dedicated to his craft. 

Henry placed his hand over his face and sighed deeply. “This is serious, Lucas. You can’t tell anyone.”

“No, I get that, but I thought for sure that Jo knew.” Lucas said, trying to convey just how sorry he was for almost breaking Henry’s trust. 

“Why would you assume that Jo knows my secret?”

“Aren’t you guys dating?”

Henry’s glare only deepened. 

“My relationship with the detective has no relevance to your trying to tell her--”

“I wasn’t trying to tell her, I thought she knew! How could _you_ not tell her?”

Henry sighed and looked down, clasping his hands together. “It’s complicated. This isn’t the easiest thing about myself to share with others.” 

“Well, you’ve shared with me, and nothing bad happened, why not tell Jo? She deserves that.” 

“It’s not that simple--”

“I could help you break it to her, if she needs witnesses. Does anyone else know? Does Abe know? He could help too.” 

Henry’s expression was stern again. “Abraham has tried to convince me, but as I’ve told him, I don’t want to burden her--” 

“That’s always a mistake, Doc. Just watch any movie with a secret identity. They always try to hide the truth from their significant other and it never works.” 

Henry squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lucas…” 

“Am I the first one to know? Well, the first one in years, I’d imagine.” Lucas asked. If Jo didn’t know, then surely no one else knew either. 

“You’re not the only one who knows, Lucas.”

Lucas tried not to feel too disappointed to know he wasn’t the first one. He was in the know now, and that’s all that mattered. 

“Well, I know Abe knows--”

“Abraham isn’t the only one who knows.” 

“Who else?” If not Jo, then…

Henry hesitated, looking embarrassed.

“Detective Hanson and Lieutenant Reece.” 

“You told them, but you won’t tell Jo?”

“I didn’t tell them, they found out. It was _not_ part of the plan.” 

“How did that happen?” 

Lucas had always just thought that Henry was lucky. He certainly wasn’t careful, but now, he knew the truth, and it was a miracle it had taken this long for people to find out. 

“I died while away from the city, and came back in front of Detective Hanson, who also happened to be on holiday.” 

“That’s it?’” Lucas asked, incredulous. “You can’t just sum it up in a sentence. There’s a story there. As a filmmaker, I can tell with these sorts of things. I can just imagine it now…” 

_Hanson walked into the upscale hotel, his hand in Karen’s._

_“We’re here to check in. Our reservation is under the name Hanson.”_

_The clerk handed him their key, and wished them a wonderful stay. It damn well better be wonderful with what they were shelling out for two nights, Hanson thought._

_Karen had wanted to celebrate this anniversary--fifteen years-- while the boys stayed with his parents. And the hotel room had one of those big jacuzzi tubs, so he really couldn’t complain._

_Later after a candlelit dinner, they had decided to put the large jacuzzi to use and Hanson sighed with relief as he sunk further into the tub, Karen just as relaxed by his side._

_“Oh, I forgot the champagne.” Karen said, sitting upright. “I’ll just go grab it.”_

_Hanson nodded. Once she was out of the bathroom, he leaned back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes._

_He was perilously close to falling asleep, what with the warmth of the water and the movement of the jets, when suddenly there was a splash, and he felt a leg against his._

_“Back with the champagne?” he asked, his smile slow and flirty. It slid right off his face as he opened his eyes, only to find Henry Morgan staring back at him._

_“Henry?” Hanson asked, his mouth falling open. “Where did you come from?”_

_Henry looked around wildly, his eyes wide. He was soaking wet, and if Hanson wasn’t mistaken, also completely naked._

_“Please tell me you’re wearing swim trunks.”_

_Henry looked down and grimaced. “I’m afraid not, Detective--”_

_Hanson covered his eyes with his hand. “I don’t wanna know, Doc, just get out of here. There’s a robe on the back of the door.”_

_There was a splash, the sound of padding footsteps, and when he opened his eyes, Henry was gone._

_He still isn’t sure how Henry got past Karen, but he finds it better the less he knows when it comes to the good Doctor._

“That is absolutely not how it happened.” Henry said, his brow furrowed, and his tone stern. 

“How what happened?”

Henry and Lucas both looked up to see Lieutenant Reece standing in the doorway of Henry’s office, one hand still on the edge of the door. 

Lucas smiled wide as he spoke.“Henry’s telling me how Detective Hanson found out about Henry’s immortality.”

Henry threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“Lucas!”

Lucas looked back at Henry. 

“What? You said she knew!” 

Lieutenant Reece smiled. 

“You should ask Detective Hanson. He’s quite the storyteller.” 

Lucas’ grin only grew as Henry buried his face in his hands. “How did you find out?”

“We do not talk about that.” Henry ground out as he brought his head back up. 

“I only came to bring you this.” Reece said as she handed Henry a file folder. 

Henry nodded and accepted it, looking grateful to have the subject changed. 

Reece turned to leave Henry’s office, but paused by the door. 

“You’re still not allowed anywhere near my duck pond.”


End file.
